


Homecoming

by terajk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein, in his laboratory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/gifts).



Week-long conferences are more stressful than slaughtering clowns on the moon ever was. Listening to boring lectures from _(pieces of dissectable meat)_ self-important idiots doing bad science; smiling and shaking their hands. In his hotel room, mind taut and buzzing like _(flies over a rotted corpse)_ Marie’s power in his muscles, Medusa’s voice emerges from the static. 

So forgive him if he spends a few minutes wondering if that mirror in his lab is really there. Or if the answer only comes when he realizes it’s in the dead center of the ceiling.

How will he smash it _this_ time?


End file.
